


Trip

by fluffs_jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffs_jae/pseuds/fluffs_jae
Summary: Their last trip, as a group, a whole one.





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine this scene during the we go up music video.

It was a beautiful trip. _Their last trip_. Together. Mark’s eyes were on them. When they got on the beach, he can’t help but laugh at those dorks doing a seagull pose.

“They’re gonna miss you.” Haechan said.

His heart ached but he still smiled at the boy next to him. “I know, I’ll miss them too.” He wrapped his other arm around Haechan as the other rested his head on his shoulders.

 

“I’ll miss you”

 

They both said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like to read my sns!aus, you can follow me on twitter @fluffsjae_ 💓


End file.
